Using K sensitive electrodes we will examine the time course of Na-K ATPase activation and inactivation with altered pacing rate and in Tyrodes with ion substitution. We will also examine K activity in infarcted and slow response tissues to determine the time course of extracellular K activity change and of Na-K ATPase activation under these conditions.